


You Always Give Me What I Want

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Wonhui Smut [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Everything is consensual, HappyWonhuiDay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, bottom!Jun, top!Wonwoo, wonu's gentle and rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Jun always gave Wonwoo what he wanted and Wonwoo took advantage.





	You Always Give Me What I Want

Jun always gave what Wonwoo wanted. That’s why he looked at Wonwoo with sparkling eyes when Wonwoo asked if he could do something for him. That was also why he nodded even though he was visibly embarrassed when Wonwoo whispered, “Will you ride me?” to his ear.

Thanks to Jun’s generosity, Wonwoo had his back lying flat on the bed while enjoying the view of Jun’s face above him, truly endearing with red tinge on the cheeks. From Jun’s trembling lips came out a small whimper and he bit his lips as he went down on Wonwoo. Meanwhile, Wonwoo didn’t shy away from letting out a long, satisfied moan. He wanted Jun to know.

When Jun bottomed out he was panting, eyelids fluttering. Then those eyelids opened wide, revealing beautiful brown orbs that stared at Wonwoo’s stomach. With a panic look, Jun quickly removed his hands that were pressing onto the stomach. His body jolted up a bit, forcing a loud moan out of his lips. His eyes widened even more and he blushed furiously. Wonwoo thought he’d die from the cuteness.

Jun’s hand were still wandering around, unsure of where to be. Wonwoo gently took them and put them back to his stomach. Jun looked at his hands then at Wonwoo with doubt in his gaze. Wonwoo assured him by giving a smile and gentle strokes to both sides of his hips.

“Aren’t I heavy?” Jun asked with scrunched forehead.

“No, Junnie.” Wonwoo gave a particularly gentle stroke to Jun’s hips before moving his hands to Jun’s ass. He rubbed the parts that weren’t glued to his crotch, eliciting a moan of protest (and pleasure) from Jun.

“Wo—aah...”

“Junnie.”

Wonwoo’s hand eventually left Jun’s body and just lay on the sheets. Jun looked down to him with hesitance before pushing his own hand on Wonwoo’s stomach to help lift himself up.

Jun’s movement was extremely slow. It allowed Wonwoo to feel every inch of Jun’s inner walls that brushed his dick. The sensation was a bliss. The way down started slow too, but Jun lost his balance midway and accidentally slammed down to Wonwoo’s crotch. They both moaned loudly. Tears formed on the edges of Jun’s eyes. Wonwoo thought of getting his torso up and wiped them, but he decided to stay lying down and gently stroked Jun’s hips instead, thinking that he shouldn’t move too much.

After a moment of staying still, Jun resumed his movements. At first he kept glancing at Wonwoo’s face, looking unsure. But then his eyes started to lose focus, his body going up and down in a faster pace. Jun’s walls were no longer too tight, clenching and unclenching in rhythm. What’s even better is that Jun looked like he’s enjoying it behind all the sweat and blush on his face.

At some point Jun’s gaze returned to Wonwoo’s eyes. The insecurity was back in those orbs looking down at him.

“What is it?” asked Wonwoo after a content sigh.

Jun replied between his panting, “I don’t know—if—if I'm doing this right...”

Wonwoo rubbed his hips again. “Well, do you feel good, my love?” Jun bit his lips and nodded so Wonwoo added, “Then you're doing great.” Jun looked like he was about to say something to that but he got cut by his own moan. Jun’s hips seemed to be moving automatically now, purely driven by pleasure. Jun had a bit of frustration mixed in his expression. They creases and twitches on his face showed how he was struggling to control himself, while the moans expressed how much he was enjoying this. Wonwoo loved witnessing them.

“Can I—“ Jun somehow managed to speak between his _ah-ah-ah_. “—face the other way?”

Wonwoo kept tracing Jun’s face with his gaze while he said, “Why?”

Jun bit his lips again but it wasn’t for long as a bounce forced the lips to open and let out one particular long “aah!”

“S-so... So you can see my ass?”

“But I like seeing your face more, Junnie.”

Wonwoo knew that Jun was embarrassed to have his face seen by Wonwoo, but he couldn’t give Jun what he wanted. Jun’s face twisting in pleasure was too valuable to be missed. As always, Jun granted Wonwoo’s selfish wish.

“Are you coming, Wonwoo?” asked Jun with hopeful eyes when his movements were getting more frantic.

“Not yet.”

Jun looked like he was about to cry, Wonwoo pitied him a bit but to be honest this was more endearing. He lifted his upper body, hugged Jun’s waist, and pressed his forehead on Jun’s. He caught Jun’s shy gaze before the latter casted his eyes down.

“Are you coming, Jun?”

Jun was actually sobbing now. “Yes, yes, I’m—yes.”

“That's good, my dear,” he mumbled to Jun’s face but Jun crumpled his face.

“Nooo... This is for you, it's suppose—Aah!“

His words were cut when Wonwoo put one hand on his length and started stroking. The other hand was on Jun’s hips to keep them steady. Wonwoo heard Jun mumbling protest but heed to none.

“Don’t—“

The hand on Jun’s length moved in time with Wonwoo thrusting up. Jun yelped.

“—worry—“

Another synchronized thrust and stroking, along with a grunt from Wonwoo and a moan from Jun.

“—about that, my love—“

Thrust. Stroke. Cry.

“—come.”

Wonwoo stroked and thrusted a few more times until Jun came into his hand. He slowed down his hips and when Jun’s body stopped trembling, he pulled out—still hard—and laid Jun gently to the sheets.

Hovering, Wonwoo saw Jun crying under him. He leaned down to put small kisses on Jun’s face, stroking his cheeks with one hand.

“I—No...”

Wonwoo tried to kiss Jun’s pout away, but his boyfriend was still very upset.

“Junnie...” He continued to pamper Jun’s face with kisses and whispered in between. “It’s okay...”

When Jun was no longer sobbing, Wonwoo added gentle strokes to Jun’s sides. He also let his lips travel down; to Jun’s neck, collarbone, torso. Every movement was slow and finally Jun’s body relaxed. It tensed again when Wonwoo’s hard cock brushed over his stomach, but Jun only jolted once and was back to surrendering himself to Wonwoo’s touch.

Wonwoo’s mouth traced Jun’s body without rest while his hands accompanied with gentle strokes. His hips moved with equal gentleness, rubbing his throbbing length on Jun’s smooth skin. Not until long, Jun’s cock started to get hard again and his breathing was getting rougher even though Wonwoo didn’t move any less gentle.

Wonwoo stopped his movements. He smiled when he saw a confused and longing look in Jun’s eyes.

“Junnie. Can I ask another favor?”

Jun looked at him with the softest smile. “Yes, of course.” God, Wonwoo’s the one doing the fucking yet he felt completely and utterly fucked.

Almost growling, he said, “Can I fuck you, hard?”

“Yes.” A shy smile and blush was back to Jun’s face, Wonwoo had to control himself. It was hard thinking the amount of restraint he used earlier.

“Remember, we need to be safe. What to say?”

“Chili.”

“Good. Say it or pinch me when it’s too much. Okay?”

Jun nodded but Wonwoo asked him once again just to be sure. Jun could be too forgiving at times and Wonwoo didn’t want any harm for his beloved.

After getting second confirmation from Jun, Wonwoo took a pillow and put it under Jun, getting Jun’s ass slightly higher. He put his tip on Jun’s entrance as soon as he opened Jun’s legs and pushed all the way inside. Jun’s long moan filled the room.

Wonwoo put some time between his thrusts, but each was hard and precise, heading straight out until only the tip is buried and going back to hit Jun’s sweet spot in one exact move. It was draining his energy fast, but the clenching over his dick and Jun’s loud “Aah!” were worth it.

Jun didn’t stop moaning. It seemed that this time pleasure won over embarrassment. The sound of his moan was so addicting, soon Wonwoo found himself thrusting harder and also quicker. It did the job as Jun’s moans became even more messy and lewd.

At one point Wonwoo noticed Jun’s neglected cock and put his hand on it, but Jun stopped him with his words.

“Harde—aaah!—come—nyaah!-- N-no, t-touch—“

Jun let out his loudest moan today and Wonwoo thought once again _how fucked_ _he was_.

“J-Jun...” Wonwoo buried his groan on Jun’s shoulder and tried to focus on thrusting his hips as hard as he could. When Wonwoo felt like his hips was about to fall off, Jun came for the second time. It got Jun clenching hard over Wonwoo, and that pushed Wonwoo to the edge.

For a moment Wonwoo stayed still, all senses shutting down except from his sense of touch. So it took a while for him to register the sight in front of his eyes; Jun looking up to him with a faint but sincere smile. When Wonwoo finally saw it, he realized that all he wanted in the world was just right there.


End file.
